


Buzzed

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Spideypool - Freeform, This is, do i even have to tag for angst, drunk spiderman, insecure deadpool, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Peter Parker gets smashing drunk for his twenty-first birthday and then blows up Wade's phone with texts.





	

**A/N: disregards superhero metabolisms so that alcohol can be effective.  italics are texts.  non-italic = deadpool.  no voices in the head because that's difficult and i'm not up to it.**

 

_wade_

Spidey was texting him?

 

_wwaaaadje_

It hadn't even been a minute; what-

 

_you look so good in yourr suit_

WHAT

 

_all sexy an big and intimidatiing_

This could not be real.  There was no way this was real.

 

_i bet youd look rally good out of it to o_

hOLY CANOLY

 

_mmmm im drunk_

Oh that explained it.

 

_so drunk_

Yeah, he'd have to be to think that Wade was attractive.

 

_you cant confence me this was a biad idea_

Just wait until morning, baby boy, no con _fenc_ ing will be necessary.  You'll be all regrets.

 

_i think your hawt_

God, was it weak to save the messages?  Just to pretend, on the bad days?

 

_that time you brougt me the ice crème i wanted to likk it off you_

Oh sweet, smokey fantasy, all the shine of starlight, and just as attainable in the actual physical world.

 


End file.
